1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to desalinization and, more particularly, is a method and apparatus for desalinating salt water and generate electricity using solar energy.
2. Description of the Related Art
Desalinization or related units have been described in the related art, however, none of the related art devices disclose the unique features of the present invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 7,168,252 dated Jan. 30, 2007, Price disclosed a solar heated generator. In U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0275599 dated Nov. 4, 2010, Glynn disclosed a solar desalinization system. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,622,605 dated Apr. 22, 1997, Simpson, et al., disclosed a process for desalinating water by producing power. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,148,300 dated Apr. 10, 1979, Kaufman, Sr., disclosed a solar radiation energy concentrator. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,504,362 dated Mar. 12, 1985, Kruse disclosed a solar desalination system and method. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,965,683 dated Jun. 29, 1976, Dix disclosed a solar electrical generating system. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,062,029 dated May 16, 2000, Doe disclosed an optical solar electric generator. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,301,893 dated Oct. 16, 2001, Luo disclosed a method and apparatus for converting natural heat energy into another form of energy.
While these desalinization methods and energy generation methods may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as hereinafter described.